(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a tank assembly of the type utilized in a heat exchanger such as a radiator and, more specifically, to the connection of a spout to a wall of the tank.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the fabrication of spouts in radiator-type tanks is the disposition of the spout in an opening in the tank wall and soldering the spout to the tank wall. Attendant to this type of fabrication is the use and handling of solder, fluxes and contention with the resultant fumes. Further, the materials of which the spout and tank walls are made must be compatible for soldering, whereas it is definitely more advantageous in many instances to use incompatible or dissimilar materials for the spout and tank wall respectively to reduce material cost and/or to effect the strength or integrity of the assembly.